A Simple Game
by Meggamonster
Summary: While out in the forest, Midna decides to play a game with Link...First fanfiction, so please just try it! Midna/Link


**A simple game**

* * *

Link and Midna were walking towards Castle Town when suddenly Link decided that they should rest by a large pond for a minute so that he could wash off from a long day's journey.

"Can we at least play a game while we sit here," Midna asked while sitting behind a tree so that Link could bathe properly.

Link sighed from where he was in the creek. "Fine, what game?"

"Oh goodie! Hmm how about a simple game like…tell all. I made it up!" she shouted gleefully.

"How does it work?" Link asked Midna.

"Well, when it is someone's turn, they ask the other person a question and they _have_ to answer. No passing or asking why they asked it."

Even though she couldn't she him, Midna could tell that Link was smirking. "That just sounds like you're trying to get information out of me," Link said.

"No! I-uh just want to do something fun with you," Midna said.

"Want to clarify," Link said, chuckling lightly.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Midna yelled, blushing, but then deciding to turn the tables and embarrass Link. "Unless…_you_ want-"

"Midna!" Link yelled, cutting off her taunt. "Fine. Let's play the first game that you mentioned," he said.

"Heh heh. Okay! Me first. Hmm, how about…have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't remember me….Ok now for my question. Hmmm," Link trailed off, thinking.

Midna could sense that Link was turned around, so she peeked out from behind the tree and saw that he was indeed looking in the other direction. He was waist deep in the unclear water, so she looked at what she could. Midna studied his bare back and how perfectly his hair fell down to his shoulders when wet. The scars only made him look tougher. Oh if only he knew how she felt…

Midna moved back behind the tree quickly when Link started to turn around. Luckily, he didn't see her starring.

"How about you? Any boyfriends?" Link asked curiously.

Midna shook her head, but realized that he couldn't see her.

"Really? Wow, I expected you to say something like 'Why would I want one? Boys are stupid and foolish, just like you'," Link said in a bad impersonation of her voice. To his surprise, Midna giggled.

"Why would you say that? You aren't _that_ stupid. Just a little bit. And I _do not _sound like that!" she yelled.

"Well anyway, it's your turn. Ask away," he said changing the subject before she got mad and tried to kill him like earlier that day…

"Have you ever been kissed?" she asked.

"Nope. Never got around to it. Have you?"

"No. I have one more question for you… Do you…do you think that you could ever love me romantically?" She said, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

When the only response she got was a big splash, Midna looked put from around the tree to see Link coming out from under the water. Apparently he hadn't heard her question because he was under the water.

"Ack," He said while he coughed to get water out of his lungs. "Sorry, Midna, I tripped on a rock and fell under the water. Could you repeat your question?"

"I-um…nothing. It's fine, really," she said while looking away from him so that she wouldn't stare. "We should go, Link. If we want to get to Castle Town in time, then we should leave quickly."

"Alright. Can you stand behind the tree again while I get dressed?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure, but why? With you there probably wouldn't be that much to see anyway," Midna joked, going back to her old taunting while she hid behind the tree.

After Link got dressed, Midna started running ahead of him while taunting him to run faster. After a little while, Link got bored of chasing her and decided to just walk instead.

Midna stopped running and started walking in front of him once she realized that Link had stopped running after her. She was only a few feet in front of him when she stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn that she had just heard Link mutter, 'Could I? Yes I definitely could' but it wasn't possible. Link had fallen under the water…wait did he fall underwater before or after she had asked him that question? Eh, oh well. It was obviously either her mind playing a trick on her or he was talking about something else.

As they walked into Castle Town, both Midna and Link had the same thought.

'_We should play that game again sometime'_

* * *

**Please be sure to review! :D :D**


End file.
